


Sandy

by Noppoh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Pet Store, Witch!Rey, cat!Rey, witch!Maz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noppoh/pseuds/Noppoh
Summary: Rey is a witch in training and gets stuck in the form of a cat. She ends up in a pet store owned by Leia Organa and her son, Ben Solo.





	Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a fic on Twitter based on the following prompt offered by the wonderful @reylo_prompts.  
  
Curious Cat Prompt: “The one where Rey is a witch in training and gets herself stuck as a cat who's put in a pet store where Ben Solo is working to make some extra cash. He hates cats, but she changes his mind.”  
  
You can find the original twitter thread at my page @Noppoh2 under my ‘Twitter fic’ moment or through the following, link: [Twitter fic](https://twitter.com/Noppoh2/status/1176953370743058432)
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and only cursory reread for typos and other mistakes. Please forgive me any mistakes you find.

This could not be happening. This could NOT be happening!

Rey cursed and cringed at the resulting meow.

Why? Why hadn't she listened to Maz, her teacher, when she had told her not to try the transformation without her present?

Another curse, another meow, another cringe.

She had wanted to prove to Maz that she was ready for the next level of apprentice witch. Obviously, that had backfired. She wouldn't be surprised if she was demoted instead of promoted.

With a sigh, Rey sat on her haunches and absentmindedly started licking her paw. Once she realised what she was doing, a disgusted hiss escaped her. Was the animal mind already taking over?

She walked in an agitated circle. What had Maz told her to do in case she got stuck? What was it again? She couldn't remember! All she knew was 'do not get caught'.

"Here, kitty, kitty."

Rey arched her back in warning. Kitty? Truly? Did the human think she was stupid? 'No!' she chastised herself. 'He's a man. You're a human too, not a cat!'

"Aren't you hungry?"

Rey wished she could glare at the man. Instead, another hiss would have to suffice, she guessed. That was, until the smell of chicken hit her nose. She tried to fight the lure, but food had always been her weak spot. And it smelled absolutely divine.

Chicken!

The distraction cost her dearly. As soon as she moved to snatch some of the food from the man's hand, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. Much to her utter annoyance, the cat instinct completely overrode her human mind and Rey went limp in the man's grasp. However, as soon as she was put in the cage, she lashed out. She hissed and clawed, trying to get out.

"Now, now," the man said in what was supposed to be a soothing voice. "You look cared for, if a bit on the thin side. I guess you've been roaming around for some time, yeah?"

Rey hissed again, finally taking note of the man's attire. He was from the blasted animal police.

"Don't worry, kitty. We'll get you checked up and back to your owners if you're chipped. If not, well, I guess you're suited for the pet store."

Rey had never been so humiliated in her life. Abused? Yes. Humiliated? No.

She had been prodded and poked, held up, flipped on her side, and stung with injections. And when all was over, she had purred, actually Purred, when they petted her and called her a 'good girl'.

Unbearable. Absolutely unbearable. She didn't know what had possessed her. Growling, she condemned all her newly acquired cat instincts.

"Now, now, kitty," the infernal man said from the driver's seat. "It wasn't that bad, now was it? You got some more chicken out of it."

Rey's ears twitched and she growled again. She hated to admit it, but the chicken had been good. The van hit a bump and she smacked her side against the wall of her cat carrier.

"Sorry about that, kitty. The road is horrible here."

As if that would make it okay. Rey curled up and put her tail over her nose. She was being taken to a pet store. A PET STORE.

Obviously, they hadn't found a chip. She had listened to them discussing what to do with her.

'Temperamental', they had called her. 'A bit on the small side, but didn't that serve to make her cute?' And 'will probably settle once she's properly being taken care of'. Who did they think she was

Right, a cat.

She refused to move when the van stopped and the man picked up her carrier. Apparently, they'd arrived.

"Great, another cat," a deep voice commented.

"Not a cat person, are you?"

"No."

There was a short, uncomfortable silence.

"Right," her capturer said. "If you could sign here to affirm that I've delivered her."

There was a shuffling of papers. She was being handled like property.

"Where can I put her?"

"There's an empty cage over there. Can she be carried?"

"When she's in the mood, it seems."

The front of the carrier opened.

"Come on, kitty. They'll find you a good owner."

Rey flicked the tip of her tail in annoyance and stayed put.

"She was a real spitfire earlier," the man offered, "but she's gotten a bit sullen on the way here."

The second, yet unidentified, man merely grunted in response. He was obviously uninterested.

"Come now, kitty," the first man tried again. "You got some chicken?" he asked man number two. "She seemed to like chicken."

"We only offer food at feeding time," man number two grunted. "Just take off the top and I'll grab her."

"But what if she jumps out?"

"Nowhere to go. The door is closed."

Well, there went that plan, Rey thought.

She unfurled her tail and crouched while the top of the carrier was clicked loose. As soon as it was taken off, a large hand reached for her. Rey took great pleasure in swiping at it.

"Ruddy cats!" man number two cursed as he jerked back his now bloodied hand.

"She's got a bit of a temper," man number one said, sounding fond.

Rey ignored them. If they wanted her to move, she could damn well walk herself. She had been handled more than enough. With her tail high in the air, she stepped out of the carrier and settled on the counter.

"Right then," the first man said. "She's all yours."

Only once he left did Rey deign to look up at man number two. She blinked in surprise, her ears twitching along. He was Tall. And big. Her eyes travelled up his broad chest to find him glaring down at her, a tissue pressed against the scratches she left on his hand.

Rey figured the glare was supposed to intimidate her but she flicked her tail in the equivalent of a snort. As if.

They studied each other. At least, she studied him; he just kept on glaring at her. His eyes were a dark brown, his hair jet black and half-long, covering his slightly too big ears. She guessed his lips would be full once he stopped pressing them together like that.

At that very moment, being a cat suited Rey just fine as she turned away from him, unconcerned, and started licking her paw. She almost purred when the man growled in annoyance.

"Are you going to swipe at me again if I try to pick you up?" he asked.

Rey was surprised that he had actually asked her a question, but she didn't respond in any way. She did _not_ feel like being put in a cage again and she was feeling decidedly petulant.

"You better not swipe at me, you ruddy cat," the man continued.

Rey flicked her tail sharply in warning. She wouldn't let him come anywhere near her with an attitude like that. Who did he think he was? She looked up at him. His glare had intensified but he was worrying his lips in a most adorable way.

"Ben. What are you doing glaring at a cat like that?"

Rey tilted her head to observe the source of the female voice. A middle-aged woman had walked in from the back. She looked a lot friendlier than Mister Glare.

"Nasty thing," he answered.

Rey hissed at him.

"See," Ben continued. "Won't let me put her in her cage."

The woman shook her head. "You need to respect cats, Ben. I've told you before. They're not like dogs; you can't order them around."

"Fine!" he said. "You deal with her then."

The woman sighed as he disappeared between the rows of animal products.

"Hello there," the woman said, facing Rey. "I'm Leia. Can I pet you?"

Rey tilted her head. She had asked nicely, so why not? On instinct, she purred and pressed her head against the woman's hand.

"Don't mind my son," Leia continued. "He's sullen and doesn't like cats. But he's a good person at heart, I promise you."

Rey was only half listening. She stood and arched her back in an attempt to prolong the petting. It felt GOOD.

"See, nothing wrong with you," Leia said. "You're really cute when happy, aren't you? I'm going to pick you up now, sweetie. There's a soft bed in your cage and I'll sneak in some treats later. What do you think?"

Rey didn't protest as Leia put her hand between her front legs and picked her up, pressing her against her chest. She really liked this woman. At least she treated her with some respect. And she promised treats!

The cage turned out to be on the small side, but the cat bed was indeed really soft. Rey curled up on it, deciding on a nap. Obviously, she wasn't going anywhere and there was nothing she could do but wait for Maz to find her.

She was woken not long after by the bell at the door. Opening an eye, she saw a couple and a child walk in. She guessed the boy to be around 8.

"Welcome."

Apparently, while she was asleep, Ben had returned from wherever he'd gone sulking.

"We were hoping to find a pet here, be it a dog or a cat," the boy's mother said.

Rey shot up. She had not considered the option that someone might actually want to _buy_ her. What was she to do then? Maz would never find her.

She turned an agitated circle in her cage, panicking. There was nothing for it; she had to act the most annoying, troublesome cat ever. She had to make sure nobody wanted her. She flicked her tail. That shouldn't be too difficult. Before Maz, nobody had ever wanted her.

Settling back down, she tried to ignore Ben's voice asking questions of his customers and guiding them along the different cages. The dogs started wagging their tales and barking. It assaulted her ears and she tried to cover them as much as possible.

Stupid dogs, she thought, shut up.

"Hey. Why does this one not have a name?"

Rey flinched. In her attempt to block out the dogs, she'd failed to notice the group come up to her cage. In an attempt to repair the damage, she hissed at the boy.

"Came in today," Ben answered. "We didn't name her yet."

The parents nodded in understanding but the boy pressed his face closer to her cage. Rey swiped at him, intending to scare him off without actually doing any harm. Ben grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him away.

"She's got a bit of a temper," he stated, giving her a nasty look.

Rey flexed her claws at him.

"Sandy!" the boy piped up.

"Hmm?" Ben hummed questioningly.

"You could call her Sandy. Her coat looks like sand. And sand is scratchy too."

Rey looked down at herself. She looked like sand? Was the kid serious? Looking back up, she let out a warning mewl. It caused Ben to smirk.

"Sandy it is," he said, sounding most pleased.

Rey stared at him. He would pay for that! As soon as she was herself again, that was.

He gave her a wide smile. She hated to notice how it changed his entire face. It made him almost handsome, if not for the evil look in his eyes. Rey turned her back on them and sulked.

"I don't think she would be a good match for you though. Perhaps Tabby here?"

* * *

Two days passed. Ben continued to sneer at her, all but tossing her food in the cage while being all chummy with the stupid dogs. Rey was starting to dislike those dogs more with every minute that passed. She continued to swipe and hiss at any customer that walked by.

The only bright spot in those two miserable days was Leia. The woman snuck in treats and gave her plenty pets. Granted, she gave all the cats pets, but Rey thought she was the only one getting treats. And Leia actually talked to her instead of being all nasty.

It was almost closing time on that second day, and Rey was having another nap by lack of something else to do, when a familiar voice woke her.

"Here you are. Quite the mess you got yourself in."

Rey shot up, then lowered herself in submission, looking pitifully at Maz.

Maz merely rose an eyebrow. "Did I not tell you _not_ to try this on your own?" she asked, stern.

Rey meowed an apology.

"Watch out for this one; she's got a temper," Ben warned, having walked up to them. Maz seemed even smaller than usually next to him.

"Has she now?" Maz replied.

Rey did not like the smile that accompanied that comment.

"Well, who do we have here," Maz exclaimed once she had turned to look at Ben. "Ben Solo. Is your mother here?"

Ben seemed taken aback. "Do I know you?"

"You were still in your nappies when I last saw you," Maz answered. "So, Leia, is she here?"

"She's- Uhm. She's in the office. Shall I go get her?"

Rey was surprised to see him stammering. He dragged a hand through his hair and didn't seem to know what to do with it after.

"Please," Maz said.

After a mumbled 'okay', Ben walked off and Maz turned to face her again. Rey Definitely did not like the smile she was receiving.

"There," Maz said after having traced some symbols in the air. "Now nobody will buy you."

Rey meowed urgently. What was that supposed to mean? Maz was going to buy her, right? She couldn't possibly be leaving her behind?

"I think this place will do you some good," Maz said, confirming Rey's fears.

Rey meowed again, protesting, trying to convince Maz otherwise.

"Maz! Is that you?" Leia's voice exclaimed from their left.

"Be a good kitty now, Rey," Maz said with another one of those infernal smiles before she turned towards Leia.

"It's been a long time, my friend," Maz said, walking towards Leia and out of hearing distance.

Rey panicked. She was being left behind. She couldn't believe Maz was leaving her behind! Frantic, she slammed herself against the cage door. She was trapped and being left behind.

"Stop that. I'm not abandoning you, Rey."

Maz had returned to stand in front of her cage and Rey looked at her, quivering all over. She let out a small meow.

Maz shook her head. "I'll come back for you in due time. Let this be a lesson. Besides, this place will be good for you."

Rey realised that was the second time Maz had said that and she wondered why. How could a pet shop, of all places, be good for her?

"I'm going to talk to Leia now. Behave, would you?"

Curling up with her tail over her nose, Rey gave another sad meow. Maz nodded and walked away.

That evening, Rey ate her food only because she couldn't bare having it go to waste. She turned her back on the store the next day, curled up and ignoring everything going on around her. She tried to believe that Maz would come back for her. Her teacher wouldn't lie. But still.

She had been left alone. Stuck in a cage because it 'would be good for her'. It was a punishment for transforming without Maz present, for sure, but wasn't this a bit too much? She was imprisoned.

Somebody walked past her cage and she curled up in an even tighter ball.

"I think she's sick," Ben's voice murmured behind her. "She hasn't moved all day, hasn't hissed or swatted at the customers even once."

Leia hummed in answer. The door to the cage opened and Leia's now familiar hand started petting her. Rey twitched her ears but didn't respond.

"Let's leave her be for now."

"Are you sure?" Ben answered in surprise. "It won't look good on the store if she gets sick or dies."

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. For a moment, she had thought he cared, but of course he only cared for the shop's image and not for her.

"Don't be so harsh," Leia reprimanded. "We'll see how she's doing tomorrow."

A bristle of clothing told Rey that he'd shrugged. "You're the cat lady," Ben answered Leia.

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

Their voices disappeared in the distance and Rey dozed off.

"Still pouting?" Leia asked the next day somewhere in the afternoon. "You were such a sweetheart. Can't I cheer you up with a treat?"

Rey flicked her tail but otherwise didn't move.

"Oh, come now," Leia said. "You like chicken."

When Rey still didn't respond, Leia sighed.

"I guess there's no other solution." Rey flinched violently in surprise as Leia wrapped her hands around her and pulled her from the cage. "You're spending the day with me."

Rey simply allowed Leia to carry her through the store.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ben demanded as soon as he spotted them.

"Giving her a change of scenery."

"Giving her a change- You can't let the animals roam freely! Especially not this one!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Ben."

"I'm telling you, she'll either try to run as soon as the door opens, or scare off all the costumers by attacking them."

"You're exaggerating. She'll be a nice cat, won't you be, Sandy?"

Rey flicked her tail sharply and stared at Ben angrily at hearing that name.

"If that wasn't a cat, I would swear she's glaring at me. I don't trust the thing."

"She's not a _thing_, Ben," Leia chastised. "And it's more of a reaction than we had all day yesterday, so you should be glad."

Ben growled in defeat and went to rearrange some shelves.

"There," Leia said, putting her down on the countertop. "He'll turn around, no doubt. Just stay here and you'll be fine."

Rey tried to curl up and pout again, but got distracted. From where she was lying, she could see a lot more of the store. She couldn't help but track the fly that was zooming around the dog's cages. And for the first time, she could actually see the rabbits instead of only smelling them. Her need to pout warred with her innate curiosity, which was only strengthened by her cat senses.

She settled for a compromise. Instead of curling up into a ball, she put her head on her front paws and looked out into the store. She was still sullen, but at least now she had something to keep her mind off of the fact that she'd been left behind. Again.

"There, that's better already," Leia said.

She had settled behind the counter, shuffling papers. Absentminded, she reached out to scratch Rey behind her ears. Rey allowed it to sooth her a little. At least there was still Leia.

About an hour later, a customer walked in. Rey looked up to see a woman in her mid-twenties come straight for the counter.

"Hi there, Rose," Leia greeted. "Come for another toy for Mister Hux? You spoil that cat rotten."

"You sound like Finn."

"Finn?" Leia questioned. "You haven't mentioned any 'Finn' before."

Rey lost interest as the women started chatting about Rose's new boyfriend, Finn, and how he simply couldn't seem to get along with her cat Mister Hux.

"And who is this pretty lady?" Rose eventually said, catching Rey's attention once more. "Can I pet her?"

"Ben's decided to call her 'Sandy', although she doesn't seem all too happy about the name."

Rey underlined that notion with a flick of her tail.

"As for petting her, I guess you'll have to ask."

Rey blinked in surprise but Rose didn't hesitate.

"Hi there, pretty one. Would you mind if I petted you?"

After staring at the woman for a bit, Rey decided 'why the hell not'. She'd asked nicely after all.

With a meowed assent, Rey sat up. Rose smiled, delighted, and brushed her hand over Rey's head.

"She's such a cutie," she said, "and sweet to."

"She definitely is," Leia answered.

"She definitely isn't," Ben cut in. Rey hissed at him.

"I see you made yourself popular," Rose laughed.

Ben grunted in response. "What do you want to buy this time?" he asked.

"Always so friendly," Rose joked. "By kitty," she said with a small wave before following Ben into the store.

As soon as Rose had left, Ben sulked. "How come Rose can pet her while I'm not even allowed anywhere near this blasted cat?"

Rey was keeping a close eye on him. Blasted cat? Perhaps if he had the sense to change his attitude she might just consider allowing him to pet her.

"She asked. Nicely," Leia answered.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ben exclaimed. "It's a _cat_."

"And cats are to be respected, Ben. They've got a mind of their own."

"They're a menace."

Leia merely shook her head.

* * *

The next three days, Leia took her from her cage in the morning and put her on the counter top. There was even a small bed for her to lie on. Ben merely rolled his eyes every morning but didn't seem willing to go against his mother. It suited Rey just fine.

On the third day, however, Leia left early, putting her back into her cage before closing time. Rey pouted.

"I'm meeting up with some friends, sweetie," she said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Rey sighed and settled down for a long night of napping, only to have Ben haul buckets after closing time. She watched as he started cleaning the cages, moving the animals one by one into a temporary carrier until he was finished. Eventually, he arrived at her own cage.

Ben stared at her. "Are you going to scratch me again if I try to grab you?" he said.

Rey merely watched him. She was going to enjoy this. Making a show of dismissing him, she started licking her paw.

"You better not claw at me, cat."

He reached into the cage and Rey paused her licking, flexing her claw. She raised her head to look at him, flicking the tip of her tail.

"You are one strange cat," he muttered.

That's because I'm not a cat, Rey thought.

They kept staring at each other. After a while, he started doing that cute thing where he worried his lips. Rey followed the movement with an odd fascination.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," he eventually murmured.

Rey tilted her head with curiosity.

Ben took a deep breath, then clenched his teeth.

"Cat, I need to clean your cage," he said. "Would you please allow me to pick you up?"

Rey stared at him, flabbergasted. He'd actually asked? Him? Grumpy, nasty Ben? Mister Glare? She sighed. She could not deny him if he was being kind to her. That would make her a bad person, wouldn't it? It seemed there would be no joy in scratching him up. Reluctantly, she stood and walked to the edge of the cage, a small meow giving consent.

"No freakin' way!" Ben exclaimed. "Oh, I hate it when she's right," he continued to mutter.

Still, he didn't seem all too sure about his success. Carefully, very carefully, watching her every move, he reached for her. She was surprised at how gentle he was when he picked her up.

"There now," he said, placing her in the carrier. "This won't take long."

He quickly cleaned her cage, then turned towards her again. There was a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"Cat, if you would allow me to place you back in your cage?"

Rey let him.

"No scratches?" Rey heard Leia ask Ben the next morning. "You _did_ clean her cage, right?"

"I did."

"But no scratches?"

"Clearly not."

There was a pause.

"You asked her, didn't you?"

"I did no such thing!" Ben exclaimed before exiting the shop for the back room.

* * *

Some days later, Rey was getting bored of her view from the counter. One can only stare at dogs and rabbits for so long until they get boring. She kept pacing the edge of the counter top.

"Go on," Leia said. "Go explore, just don't run away. Go bother Ben or something."

Rey looked over her shoulder, unsure if she had understood her correctly.

"Go on now," Leia insisted. "You're sick of sitting here, aren't you? Off you go."

She didn't need to be told a third time. With a fluent jump, Rey left the countertop.

It felt wonderful to be able to stretch her legs properly. Her tail high up in the air, Rey trotted around the store, exploring. She found Ben in the far corner, adding some new toy to the shelves. Not that she'd been looking for him, of course.

She felt like grinning. He hadn't seen her yet. Perfect.

Crouching, she decided what to do. She didn't want to jump on him, that would be odd, but she did want to scare him. The toys were too big to snatch out of his hand, so that wasn't an option. But perhaps...

Nimbly, Rey jumped on the rack behind him, opposite the one he was filling, and waited. She prepared herself once the first box was empty and he folded it to start on the one underneath. Just as he reached for it, Rey pounced, aiming for his hand with her claws retracted.

Ben froze, literally froze in place, eyes wide. Rey swatted at his hand in an attempt to get a reaction out of him.

"You blasted cat!" he finally exploded, making her crouch defensively. "Don't _do_ that!"

From the other side of the store, they could hear Leia laughing.

"Your cat is off the counter!" he yelled at her.

"I allowed her," Leia answered.

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"She got bored."

Rey sat down on top of the box, feeling smug.

"Go back," Ben commanded her.

She tilted her head, not moving.

"Shoo!"

If she had been human, Rey would have laughed. 'Shoo'? Big, massive Ben had said 'Shoo'?

"Cat, you are in the way."

Rey stood and took enjoyment in hearing him sigh with relief before she turned a circle on the box and curled up.

"No, you ruddy cat," Ben grumbled. "I said 'Leave', not 'take a nap'."

"You're going to have to ask her," Leia piped up.

"I will do no such thing!"

"You've done it before."

"I have not."

"Suite yourself."

Ben growled. Rey started purring in response.

"Oh, so you like this, do you?" he said. "Do you amuse yourself with bothering me?"

That's exactly what I'm doing, Rey thought. She swatted at an imaginary fly, pretend ignoring him.

"Get off the box," Ben commanded again.

When she didn't move, another low growl rumbled in his chest. She knew without looking that he was worrying those lips again.

"Please?" he all but whispered, probably so Leia wouldn't hear.

Rey promptly stood and jumped off the box. On impulse, she walked over to him and butted her head against his thigh before continuing to explore the shop. It was only when she started amusing herself with scaring the bunnies that Leia came to retrieve her.

"No scaring the bunnies, sweetie," she said. "Scaring Ben is alright, but not the bunnies."

Rey mentally shrugged, amused by Leia's attitude towards her son.

"Enough exploring for today, okay?" Leia said as she placed Rey back on the countertop.

Rey responded with a nap.

* * *

She felt much better now that she was allowed to roam around the shop whenever she wanted. Leia seemed to trust that she wouldn't run away.

She was still ambivalent towards the customers. Those that actually spoke to her, she allowed to pet her. And the children, of course. She swatted at all others. Some apologised, some would never learn. There was absolutely zero regret when those idiots left the shop with bloody scratches, no matter how much Ben chastised her for it. Seeing him worked up was the cherry on top.

The best part of her days was when she managed to scare him. It was getting more and more difficult as he started to know what to expect. Still, from time to time, she was successful.

Last time, after she had headbutted him as had become her habit, she could have sworn he had reached out to pet her. Rey shook herself. No way! He hated cats. He, at the least, disliked her. She'd probably misinterpreted his movement.

She was roused from her ruminations atop the counter by a crash and Ben cursing up a storm. Opening an eye, she saw that a cage with two baby bunnies had fallen to the floor. Ben had already grabbed one bunny but the other was racing in her direction. Excited by the possible hunt, Rey stood, calculated and pounced.

"Sandy, no!" Ben exclaimed.

"Did you get it?" Leia asked calmly.

"How can you stay so calm? She's going to kill the bunny."

Rey wanted to roll her eyes or at least flick her tail at him, but she was too busy holding down the squirming bunny without using her claws. Eventually, realising its defeat, the bunny held still. Rey took it by the scruff of its neck and half dragged, half carried it to Ben.

"Oh," he said.

"Always so dramatic," Leia commented.

"She attacked the bunny."

"She caught it."

"I can see that."

Rey meowed around the fur in her mouth. Did he not know his precious bunny was heavy?

"Oh," he said again, staring at her.

The urge to roll her eyes grew stronger, alongside the notion to simply let go of the bunny again. Let him handle chasing and catching it. As was, she expected some chicken for dinner.

When the bunny in Ben's hand squirmed, he seemed to snap out of his daze. He placed the cage right-side up and put his bunny in it before reaching for the one she was holding.

"Well done," he said.

Rey was surprised by his acknowledgement but got over it quick enough to give a self-satisfied meow.

I want chicken, she thought.

Ben looked at her for a bit, worrying his lips again.

"I'll give you a pet now, okay?"

Rey promptly sat down, stunned. He wanted to pet her? Really?

He carefully reached out, as if still fearing an attack from her, but she made no move to oppose him. His large hand hovered near her head and she headbutted into it. His touch was firm but gentle and she purred in response. His petting was absolutely divine. Even better than Leia's. When he started scratching her ears, she all but fell over in delight.

Ben chuckled. "Okay, maybe you are a little cute," he said.

Rey purred even louder. Cute was good. He could call her cute. As long as he kept petting her, he could even call her Sandy for all she cared.

He kept petting her for quite some time but still Rey could have cursed when a customer walked in. Ben snatched away his hand as if burned. He replaced the bunnies' cage and went to greet the intruder. Rey pouted for a minute, then shook herself and went back to the counter.

When she jumped on top of it, she found that Leia had left. It was unusual, but Rey didn't think much of it. Maybe she had gone to get something from the back. Curling herself up on her bed, Rey decided to take a nap.

The following day, Leia took her out of the cage and then informed Ben she had errands to run.

Ben stuttered. "Then why did you take her out?" It didn't sound as vehement as it had only a week before though.

"Why not? She's our shop's mascot now," Leia answered sweetly.

"Mascot?" Ben echoed as Leia walked out the door. He looked at Rey and shrugged. "Don't do anything stupid," he said and disappeared to the back of the shop.

It was a slow, slow day. By lunchtime, not even one customer had entered the shop. Ben was sitting behind the counter, twiddling his thumbs. Rey had nothing better to do than watch him.

"I'm bored," he muttered, then he looked up at her.

Rey twitched her ears. What was he thinking? Suddenly, he reared up from his seat and walked into the shop. Next thing she knew, something shiny, and feathery looking, and utterly mesmerising appeared in her line of sight. Instinct took over as she swatted at it, but it flew out of reach.

Rey barely realised what she was doing, her cat side almost completely taking over. She pounced and jumped and chased after the feathery thing, needing to catch it. Ben was laughing softly but she didn't care. She had prey to catch.

It kept twitching out of her reach. The few times she did manage to catch it, it slipped away at the last moment. She did not know how long she'd been chasing the feathers, but when she finally did manage to properly catch it, she flopped down in exhaustion.

"Congratulations," Ben said, humour in his voice.

Rey slowly moved her tail. Now that she had caught it, the feathers no longer looked so interesting.

"Let me put you back on the counter for a nap, hmm?" he continued.

She didn't protest as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. He actually smelled really good; she hadn't noticed before. By the time he placed her on her cat bed, she was already dozing off. Ben petted her once and, with a purr, she fell asleep.

She half-woke at the sound of Leia's voice.

"What did you do? She seems completely out."

Ben grumbled something in response. Rey didn't catch it but Leia obviously did.

"Have you now?" she answered him, sounding both amused and pleased.

Rey decided the conversation wasn't worth it and went back to sleep.

* * *

Ben was growing on her. She hated to admit it, but it was true. Whenever Leia wasn't around, he would talk to her and sometimes pet her. And Leia was absent more often now. Rey wondered why and hoped it wasn't something she had done.

All that didn't mean she'd stopped pestering Ben though. On the contrary, she still tried to sneak up on him whenever she could. When he was working behind the counter, she'd taken up swatting at his pen when he was writing or blatantly lying down on his laptop.

Seeing Ben get worked up was still as amusing as ever. She was at it again when Ben seemed to have had enough.

"Blasted cat," he cursed before suddenly grabbing her. "Sit here and stay put," he said, placing her on his lap.

Rey froze. Being held against someone's chest was one thing, but sitting on his lap? She didn't know what to do.

His hand came down to stroke her back. "I'm sorry, Sandy. Did I scare you?" he asked. "You can watch what I'm doing from here without driving me crazy."

She figured he had a point. Carefully, very carefully, she sat down.

"There you go," Ben said, his attention already returning to his work.

She could feel his body heat radiating off him and she was surrounded by his smell. He really did smell good. Inexplicably, she felt the need to mark him hers, so she rubbed her cheeks against his stomach. He stroked her a few times in response. Satisfied and drowsily warm, Rey curled up for a nap.

She woke at the sound of someone entering the store and was put out when Ben placed her back on the countertop.

"And who's this little kitty?" the customer asked after having viewed all the other cats but finding none to her liking.

"Sandy, our mascot. She's not for sale."

"Aww, too bad. She really is a cutie."

Ben gave a neutral hum in response. Rey wondered if he'd meant it or if Maz's enchantment was working in her favour. The customer left without buying anything.

"So, you want to keep her?"

Apparently, Leia had returned through the back door and had picked up the end of the conversation.

"You're the one who appointed her as our mascot," Ben answered defensively.

"You didn't seem to agree at the time."

"Who am I to go against the wishes of an old woman?"

"Old woman?"

Rey jumped off the counter as they started sniping at each other. Maybe, now that they were both distracted, she could scare the bunnies for a bit.

"Go stop her from teasing the bunnies, Ben," Leia eventually said. "I have a phone call to make."

Rey was back on the counter, lazing about and counting away the last minutes to closing time and thus dinner, when Maz walked through the door. Immediately, Rey jumped of the counter and started weaving between her legs, happy to see her teacher again.

"You've become quite the cat," Maz stated with mirth, picking her up.

Rey meowed in answer. It was not like she'd had much of a choice. Maz had left her behind as a cat after all.

"Want me to change you back?"

She had expected to feel elation at the prospect of becoming human again, but Rey was surprised to feel reluctance bubbling up. She realised she didn't mind being a cat anymore. She got fed, was petted regularly, and could do whatever she wanted, including lazing about.

Her meow was uncertain, and Maz smiled. "Good," she said.

"Are you here to visit my mother?" Ben requested.

"No, I'm here to visit Rey. But I wouldn't mind seeing Leia."

"Rey?" Ben asked, confused. "I don't know any Rey."

"Yes, you do."

"I'm here," Leia spoke up from the back door. "Wouldn't want to miss it."

"Miss what?" Ben questioned. "What am I not being told?"

"Patience, Solo," Maz said, placing Rey on the ground. "I assume you've learned your lesson?" she asked her.

Rey ducked her head, trying hard to look repentant, and let out a small, apologetic mewl. Ben was looking between Maz, Leia, and Rey, a frown between his eyebrows.

"I," Maz told him, "am a witch. And this," she waved at Rey, "is not a cat." She turned to Rey. "Don't worry, I'll charm some clothes on you at the same time."

Rey let out a sigh of relief. It was one thing to be changed back in front of everybody, it was something else entirely to stand before them naked.

"Excuse me?" Ben interjected.

Maz waved him away before starting an enchantment. Rey could feel her body stretching and she swayed when she was finally standing on her own two feet again. Maz grabbed her elbow to steady her.

"Disorienting after so long, isn't it?" she commented.

Rey nodded, then shook her head as if to dispel the last remnants of her cat-self. When she looked up, Ben was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Hi," Rey said sheepishly.

"You're not a cat," he muttered.

"No. I got stuck as one."

He turned to Leia. "You knew!" he accused.

"I did. Maz told me when she first visited."

Rey turned to Leia as well. "What?" she demanded.

Leia shrugged. "It's how I knew you wouldn't run away and would probably do whatever I asked," she answered.

Ben cursed and stalked off to the back, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh," Rey said as the sound of the door echoed through the shop.

She had come to like Ben. There was a lot of kindness under his rough, grumpy exterior and she didn't want him to be angry at her. She hung her head.

"He'll come around," Leia said, but didn't sound convinced.

Rey didn't quite believe her.

"Can we go home?" she asked Maz.

Her teacher nodded in response and turned to Leia. "Thank you for taking care of her for me," she said. "If ever you need anything."

Leia shook her head. "It was my pleasure."

* * *

Rey was happy to be human again and she resumed her witch studies with vigour. She listened carefully to everything Maz said, trying to show her that there would be no repeat of her mistake. When the practical studies were over, Rey studied the text until late night.

It wasn't because she tried to forget about Ben, she told herself. It wasn't because she dreamt of him, or because she woke up feeling like a cat again and wanting his petting. She merely wanted to show Maz her apology was sincere and that she took her craft seriously.

A week and a half had passed when Maz ended their studies early.

"I made Leia a charm for her arthritis," she said. "I would like you to bring it to her as a thank you gift."

"Then you should bring it yourself," Rey answered, not knowing what she would do if He was there.

"It's you she took care of."

"But you are the one who made the charm."

Maz narrowed her eyes. "I'm not asking, Rey."

Rey sighed and accepted the pouch with the charm. She would not disobey Maz; especially not so soon after the cat incident. There was no way around it. As she arrived at the shop near closing time, Rey took a deep breath before stepping inside. It looked different from her human eyes and at human height.

"You!" Ben sniped as soon as he spotted her. "What do you want?"

His tone hurt her. He really did hate her now, didn't he?

She decided to face him head on. It hadn't been her fault entirely that he'd only known her as a cat.

"Maz made Leia a charm," she answered, "and ordered me to bring it."

Without another word, Ben stood and walked to the back. Not long after, Leia entered the shop.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted. "I guess I should call you Rey now, right? Sandy never did sound fitting."

Rey couldn't help the sad smile at seeing Leia and hearing her call her 'sweetie' again. A tear trailed down her cheek unbidden and she swiftly swiped it away.

It shouldn't hurt as much as it did. Nobody ever really liked her, merely tolerated her, so why would Ben be any different? Why should she expect him to like her? He had liked a cat, not a person. Why was she surprised that he rejected her so fully?

"No, no," Leia exclaimed, wrapping Rey in a hug. "Don't cry. Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," Rey answered. She tried to squelch her tears but Leia's hug seemed to draw them out of her. "I'm being silly," she offered as an apology.

"Nonsense! What did he say? My son can be such a dickhead sometimes."

Rey choked slightly at the coarse language. Had Leia really just called him a 'dickhead'?

"Nothing," she finally managed to answer. "He said nothing. Just asked me why I was here."

That made her remember her errant and Rey stepped out of Leia's embrace.

"Maz made you this," she said, offering the pouch. "It's for your arthritis. As a thank you."

"I don't-" Leia narrowed her eyes slightly while Rey brushed away the last of her tears.

"I don't care what he says, I'm getting my son back in here," she stated. "Don't go anywhere."

"What?" Rey uttered, confused by the turn the conversation took.

Leia, however, was already halfway through the store. Not wanting to offend, Rey stayed put. She was shifting her weight from foot to foot, uncertain what to do since it was taking a very long time, when Ben finally walked back into the shop.

"You are still here," he said before turning back around. As soon as he touched the door, the lock audibly clicked.

He banged his fist against the wood. "You meddlesome old coot!" he yelled. He spun back towards Rey. "Was this your idea?" he demanded, taking a threatening step towards her.

"No," she was quick to answer. "Leia just told me to stay put."

He glared at her. "You're no longer a cat. You don't have to do as she says, so get out."

Rey looked away from him, fighting new tears, and turned to leave. She hesitated by the door.

"You know," she said, "I liked your petting the most. Thank you for taking care of me."

When she returned home, Maz took one look at her, scowled, then disappeared. Rey hardly cared. She went up to her room and crawled into bed. She almost wished to be a cat again so she could bury her nose underneath her tail.

She had no idea how long she had been laying there, staring into nothing, when a tentative knock sounded on her door.

"Rey?"

She frowned at hearing Ben's voice. It must have been her imagination, there was no way Ben was in her home. He didn't even know where she lived.

"Rey, are you in there?"

Rey blinked and sluggishly moved from her bed. She would open the door, if only to dispel these hallucinations. She stared in dumbfounded disbelief when she found that Ben was really standing on the other side of the door.

He was worrying his lips and had obviously dragged his hand through his hair multiple times. His hands were in his pockets now and he looked nervous.

"A very scare, very small woman explained to me in great detail that I'm an idiot," he said.

"What?" Rey asked dumbly. She was still processing his presence.

"Your teacher is scary."

"Maz?"

"I believe that's her name, yes."

"And she did what?"

Ben glared at her. "Told me I'm an idiot," he repeated.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? You seemed smarter as a cat."

"Well, excuse me for being surprised you're here," Rey retorted, stung.

"At least you could ask me in, or come out into the hallway. We're talking through a doorway."

"Ugh!" Rey exclaimed.

She stepped back and moved to slam the door in his face but he was quicker. He stepped inside her room, which suddenly felt very small.

"So," he said, shifting his weight and looking down. "How did you end up like a cat?"

"Maz didn't explain?"

"No. She only said it wasn't your fault."

"She did?" Rey echoed, surprised. "Uhm, well..."

They sat down on her bed and she explained about her transformation, about realising she was stuck and about getting caught. By the time she finished, Ben was pinching his lips, obviously trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Rey exclaimed, swatting her hand against his chest.

"It really is," he answered. "Maz left you on purpose?"

Rey turned away from him. "She did. Said it would be good for me."

Ben hummed noncommittal. Silence fell over them both.

"I put you on my lap," Ben finally spoke up, sounding choked.

"I know," Rey answered. "It was comfortable. And really warm."

"You really liked my petting?" he continued. His voice sounded almost vulnerable.

"It was the best," Rey said with a big smile.

She froze for a split second when his hand landed on her head, then leaned into it as he brushed it over her hair.

"You're still a cat, even as a human," he said with humour.

Rey jumped up. "Am not!"

"Same behaviour, same temper."

"I do _not_ have a temper."

"Sandy," he teased.

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that name!"

"Technically, it wasn't me that named you."

"You agreed to it."

"Well, you did have the most beautiful, sand-coloured fur."

"You knew that-" Rey faltered. "Beautiful?" she squeaked.

He looked down at his feet but she could see the tips of his ears turn red.

"You're also as cute as a human as you were as a cat," he muttered.

"Really?" Rey said.

He nodded once, still looking down. Rey licked her lips and took a leap of faith.

"Do you, uhm. Would you perhaps want to go grab a drink? You know, at the bar down the road? Get to know me as a person instead of a cat?"

His head shot up, seeming almost eager. "That would be ... nice," he answered.

They grabbed their coats and walked out, neither noticing Maz in the kitchen, looking pleased while on the phone, nor did they hear what she said before the door closed behind them:

"Your son has seen sense, it seems. They'll have a bright future together."


End file.
